


Distant Intimate

by Lucius_L



Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [6]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551943
Kudos: 1





	Distant Intimate

和M已经结婚一年多了。F有些时候会怀疑自己仓促的选择到底是不是正确。M的确是个好人，很诚恳，对他也很好，偶尔还会流露出大男孩般有些懵懂的表情，让F忍不住戏弄他。

可是M真的很忙——不幸的是F又是个恰巧很需要陪的家伙。无聊的时候他甚至把M的照片挂在墙上当飞镖靶子用，可是飞镖针扎了他满脸也都没能等到人。

这倒不是说M会出轨还是怎样，F心知肚明M的忠诚，否则他早就痛快地一巴掌甩过去一刀两断了，可他有时候也想想，如果真是这样还爽快些，不至于在日复一日中把爱意都磨平成怨恨。他叹了口气，按掉晚班的闹铃，从大床上爬起来。

昨天白天F和主厨大吵了一架，他脾气不怎么好，整个餐厅都知道的。可是新来的主厨偏偏要和他对着干，让他整个人处于一点就着的焦躁状态，所有服务生都绕着他走——除了Y。

站在休息室的衣柜前面，F拖沓地把衬衣的扣子一个一个地解开。他不喜欢工作时候那件古板的白衬衫，红色或宝蓝色的内搭更让他觉得自己有活着的感觉。

“前辈……”他卷起袖子的时候，Y忽然从后面凑上来，手沿着他的小腹往上一路摸索，直到锁骨的位置，轻轻按了两下。

“莫搞啊你。”F掀了掀眼皮，把某人揩油的手从胸口掀下去，毫不介意乳头已经敏感地硬挺了起来，在新穿上的衬衫上明显地映出了位置。

“前辈，收工后要唔要到我呢度来……？”Y试探地问道，有点跃跃欲试地。

“今天你未婚妻唔在啊？”F折起自己的袖子，套上了西服，却发现乳尖的位置在黑色布料上还是隐隐可见，有点烦恼地砸了咂舌。

“係啊。”Y又凑上来，像只痴缠的大狗。

“好啊。”F躲开了他，笑着往前厅去了，边走边打好领结。Y追上去，替他把微微褶皱的后领抹平。

他们从一进门开始就激烈地拥吻。F似乎有心蓄意引诱，轻车熟路地往Y那四叠半的公寓卧室里面走，边走边脱衣服，外套衬衫扔了一地。领带很艺术地被他甩在吊灯上，内裤丢在床前。

他浑身上下就穿着一双白袜子，倒在了Y的那张狭窄的床上。

订婚之后Y就搬去和那位娇滴滴的大小姐一起去住了，但是单身时租的这间小屋也没有退掉，成为了偷情的去处。

F钻进了Y的被子里，好像在闻他的气味。屁股露在外面，高高翘着，像只慌慌张张的小动物。

Y笑着也扑上床去，拉过F的腿来回抚摸，隔着袜子揉他的脚心，让他痒得有些瑟缩。他用阴茎蹭着F饥渴的洞，他不喜欢太久的前戏，随便按压两下肛口，就扶着阴茎插了进去。

F蒙在被子里，嘤嘤呜呜地叫着，声音模糊。

没有完全扩张开的甬道很紧，也有点干涩，但Y就是享受这样把前辈渐渐打开的过程。F也不能说是讨厌这样，虽然次次都会抱怨，但被插入后过不了多久就会叫得放浪起来；要是Y偶尔心血来潮慢下几拍，他反而要不满地催促，不停往人家身上蹭，把湿乎乎的液体搞得到处都是才算。

Y就这样插弄了一会，觉得这姿势实在不够过瘾，于是把F从被子里挖出来，同他黏糊糊地继续接吻。因为稍稍缺氧，F的脸泛着坨红，瞳孔甚至稍稍有些涣散，看起来近乎是被弄坏了的状态。然而他享受得紧，追逐着Y的唇舌交换唾液，让涎水从嘴边流下去黏在脖子上。

“哗，前辈，今天点乜这么快就到咗？”Y看着他涣散的脸，调侃道，才发现F的阴茎没等关照就已经射出精了，蹭得他被褥上到处都是。

“……你点乜废话几多。”F好半天才慢慢眼睛聚上焦，身体里的快感还在到处乱窜。他好像同Y做爱总是这样热得很快，不用几次抚摸就已经被点燃了。有时他恐惧自己也许会被Y弄坏掉也说不定，就像现在——Y热情地在他后背留下红色的痕迹，甚至是没轻没重的牙印，他却不由自主地又硬了起来，短短时间内连续的勃起让他阴茎隐隐有些痛，可他竟然觉得这痛苦都是快乐的一种。

“啊……哈啊……”在失控的恐惧的威胁下，他放纵地呻吟着，“你鸡巴点乜几大——呜……要死咗喔……”他胡乱叫着，说着比和老公上床更糟糕的对白。

Y也高潮的时候，F射出了第二次，他甚至觉得把理智都一同射了出去，大脑一片空白，小腿有些痉挛着。Y沉重的呼吸扑在他耳垂上，让小小的耳洞也高潮了。

他们紧紧拥抱着，像是紧密结合的爱侣。

从好久之前F就已经同Y做过了。

那时候他都还不认识M，街角的发廊也都还没开。他不过是刚刚脱离了新人头衔的普通应侍而已，每天顶着乱糟糟的卷毛开工；偶尔一气之下剪成短寸，可是不管它很快就又留长了。那时候F心高气傲但是也天真放浪。

Y总是注视着他。偷偷地从柜子上面，或是望着F给客人斟酒时露出的手腕。F当然很难忽视自己每天换衫的时候那道灼热的视线。出于戏弄他的心理，他有天忽然欠揍地问Y：“喂，想唔想同我来段纯洁的肉体关系？”

事到如今他都想不出自己讲这话时候是怎样傻的语气。

Y眼睛似乎暗了暗，显得有点不知所措，但他还是点头了：“好啊。”

谁知道这种荒谬的关系，居然就这么延续了下来。他们一有空就会搞在一起。下班后的公寓，冲凉的浴室，甚至有时过于迫不及待，则是在餐厅的更衣室，甚至车站的洗手间。

F早就习惯了Y在他手边可以接触到的地方，即使不用多加注意也不会弄丢。所以当遇到M时，他很果断地开始了自己的婚姻。只是少有地喝多了酒的几次，他还是同Y滚在了一起。

看着Y略带嫉妒地啃咬M留在他身上的吻痕，F别有种幼稚的快乐。

“啊……冇搞那里啊……好痛……”他故意这么叫着，仿佛在凸显那些痕迹。Y置若罔闻地用自己的气息覆盖掉那些红痕，却无意间落入了F满足自己的圈套。

可是F也没能得意很久。他升上领班的那天大家兴冲冲地去庆祝，本来场面很是火热，直到喝过几轮之后Y羞涩地笑着说他已经订婚了。大家纷纷发出起哄的嘘声，只有F的喜悦顿时被浇灭了下去。

他借着酒劲在众目睽睽下坐在了Y的大腿上，把胸部往Y身上乱蹭。不知道是不是认错人一样地喊老公，皮带和领带都被他自己拽下来丢了一地。

同事们瞠目结舌地看着他发酒疯，他是个gay的传言也就是那时不胫而走。

“前、前辈喝醉咗吧……”Y尴尬地笑着，面对大家同情的眼神，“我先送他返去。”

倒在Y的小公寓地板上的时候，F倒是清醒得吓人，一点也没了刚才胡闹的劲头。“……你都要结婚了喔。”他愣愣地说道，很不可置信地。

“係啊。”Y回答，低垂着眼睛。

他们沉默了一会。

当Y准备把F搬到床上去，这一夜就算了的时候，F忽然扑上来吻住了他。“搞我啊……要么做乜带我返嚟啊。”

也许Y被期望对未婚妻忠诚，可是他还是热烈地回应了F送上来的吻。他们仍然像过去那样做爱，可是不知不觉之中许多东西都已经改变了。

休息了一阵，F感觉自己的体力好像恢复了一点，翻坐在了Y的身上。两个人交叠双手时戒指互相碰撞，发出了沙沙的声音。

他主动蹭着Y的阴茎，把还没完全硬起的部位塞进自己的身体，撑着Y的肩膀上下起伏着。

Y掐弄着F的乳头，不能算是恶意的，但似乎比起第一次的小心翼翼少了很多珍视。

F的锁骨末端有一处微微深色的痕迹，几乎完全褪去了，也不知道是谁印上去的。Y也不大在乎，配合着F的骑乘挺动着阴茎，很快就把F弄得没了力气，整个人靠着打进身体里的阴茎支撑着、瘫在Y的身上。

Y却不改变姿势，继续从下面顶弄着F。他太熟悉F的身体，没用多久F就又开始意识模糊起来，像是饮到有点醉，又像是吸入了什么毒品。他放浪地叫着，依恋地把侧脸蹭着Y的胸膛。

“……喂，前辈。”Y喘着粗气说道，真诚地望着F。“这里。”他揉搓着F敏感极了的乳头，“也穿一个环吧。”

“呜……依你啦，都依你啦……”F胡乱点着头摇着头，恐怕哪怕Y说出更多更过分的要求他都会不假思索地赞同。

Y吻上了他的乳头，含在嘴里舔湿了它，咬在齿列之间轻轻含吮。

那个饱受蹂躏而充血红肿的硬点总算被放过了，F恍惚想着明天开工大约又要不舒服了。却感觉到那里一凉——Y不知道从哪里摸出了酒精棉球，按在了F的乳尖上。又痛又冰凉的爽感将F的感官撕扯向两个不同的方向。

“呜！”F脖子后仰，绷成了一条直线，呻吟中满是颤抖。

“前辈，你答应过的喔……”Y含吮着另一个乳头，含含糊糊地好心提醒，将那个细小的银环从酒精瓶子里取出来。他继续挺动着阴茎，每次都顶到F的前列腺，加速发酵着让F头昏的快感。他被Y掌握着一切的感官，很快就被推到了临界。

乳头被尖锐的环穿透的时候F拼命地挣扎，瞳孔收缩，他感觉到自己凄厉地叫了出来，可是实际上他发出的声音没能比呻吟大多少。同时他也疯狂地高潮了，大股大股的精液涌出来，射在两人身体之间——稍稍停顿后是无法控制的尿液。他失禁了。

F哭了起来，泪水未经允许就不受控制地从眼角溢出来。他很怕疼，这种刺激超乎了他所有的想象，过于快乐也过于邪恶，他从未想过疼痛也会成为诱惑他的一种感觉。

Y看着他高潮时失神的脸，轻轻俯下身吻去他涌出的泪水。“前辈……你好棒……”他安慰着F，用词却是奖励般的轻佻。他轻轻拉动那个环，让它保持在最不明显的形态。这触动了F的伤口，让他又发出猫一般细弱的声音。

他们躺在那里歇了好久，F才慢慢恢复了过来。疯狂的快感和痛楚退去之后，乳头穿环的感觉只剩下了钝钝的痛，与那些过于刺激的快感联系在一起，连绵不绝地刺激着F的末梢神经。

他艰难地爬起来，系衬衣扣子的手都在微微颤抖。“我返去了。”他说，声音嘶哑得吓人。

“前辈路上小心。”Y说道，“体贴”地帮他把内裤穿上去，然后随手摘下F后脑头发沾着的一点白浊。

他们心照不宣地分手，像从前和今后那样。

————line 6: Distant Intimate————


End file.
